What happens next?
by RaggaVedder
Summary: Happens after 'His Last Vow' Sebastian just heard Jim is still alive - he is both very angry and happy at the same time. Meanwhile John and Sherlock sit around the apartment thinking about what to do about Moriarty (and some other things). MorMor and Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

Mormor/Johnlock fanfic

**This is my first fanfic ever so if you could give me some feedback (negative is well appreciated), it would be great, thanks!

**I do not own any of the characters involved in the story

* * *

Sebastian burst loudly in through the out door looking very angry. Despite the ruckus, Jim didn't even blink an eye and continued staring at the book he held in his hands, although it didn't seem like he was really reading it.

"You bastard."

Seb's intention had been to shout at Jim, but it came out a lot weaker than he had expected, so Jim could barely hear him. He looked up from his book and tried hiding the smile that almost broke it's way to his face.

"What is it, Seb?"

He acted as if he had no idea what Seb was angry about and stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

Seb paced around the room looking very pissed-off.

"I thought you were dead", he said after a little while. He had stopped pacing, and now stood in the middle of the room staring at Jim.

"Oh, Seb, it was nothing personal", Jim said in a mocking tone. He put the book away, stood up and walked towards Seb. Seb, however, backed away.

"This isn't funny, Jim. I had been grieving for more than two years, you know how hard this was for me? And to hear that you're alive from the television, couldn't you have at least sent a letter or something?"

Seb was almost yelling at this point. Jim's face had gone from a sarcastic smirk to being very serious as he watched the veins in Seb's neck getting bigger and bigger.

"Now, now, don't make a scene. This was necessary. I'm sorry, I really am, but there was no way I could have let you know."

Seb looked straight into Jim's eyes and saw immediately that he was being serious.

"Well... just don't do it again, I was lost without my boss"

His head was hanging halfway down, but he still kept eye contact with Jim.

"I promise"

Jim smirked and reached up to give Seb a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Mormor/Johnlock fanfic

**This is my first fanfic ever so if you could give me some feedback (negative is well appreciated), it would be great, thanks!

**I do not own any of the characters involved in the story

* * *

John looked worried. Moriarty's voice echoed inside his head.

"Did you miss me?"

He stepped inside the flat and sat down in his chair. Sherlock followed but didn't sit down, instead he started pacing back and forth around the flat. After a while John got tired of Sherlock's pacing.

"Sherlock, could you please sit down", he said and it was obvious on the tone of his voice that he wanted to shout that.

Sherlock walked up to his chair, sat down and put his hands together, as he normally did when he was deep in thought.

"So...", John hesitated. He didn't want to bother Sherlock with his useless blabbering, but he had gotten tired of the silence.

"No, John, I don't know what we're going to do", Sherlock said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I guess we're just going to wait then", John muttered and stood up from his chair to make himself a cuppa. "You want some?"

"Please", Sherlock said. He still sat in the exact same position as before and stared at the coffee table.

John wondered what could be going to Sherlock's mind. He wished he could help in some way, but he knew that if he tried to help in any way he'd just be bothering Sherlock.

Sherlock noticed the carpet had been vacuumed not that long ago. Mrs. Hudson had been there. Where could she have gone? She would surely be in their flat asking many annoying questions about Moriarty if she was anywhere in the house.

"Where do you think Mrs. Hudson went?", he asked John.

"She's not in her flat?" John wasn't surprised that Sherlock seemed to know this, but he still felt the need to ask the question.

"Of course not, John", Sherlock said with an irritated tone in his voice. "She's gone somewhere. Oh well, it's not like I care."

"Of course you don't", John muttered. "Here's your cuppa". He handed Sherlock the cup and sat down in his chair with his own. "So, any progress on the Moriarty... uh, situation?"

"Of course, John. I have thought of 11 possible ways of how he could have done it. And still working on some more".

"Wow. That's... impressive. Don't you want to take a break though? Relax a bit", John hoped Sherlock would understand what he meant.

"How can I relax at this time?"

John sighed. He'd have to explain further, and he hated that.

"Well, I know of a few ways that can help a lot in these kind of situations", John said and put his cup down, moved forward in his chair and looked into Sherlock's eyes.

"Oh? You have some on you right now?", Sherlock suddenly got very interested.

"Have what... oh no, no, no, no, Sherlock I'm not talking about drugs, good god why would you think that? And you said you quit!", John was disappointed and annoyed.

"Well then, what are you talking about John? You know it bothers me when I don't know what people are thinking".

John was tired of trying to think of more hints, and he knew it would take a lot for Sherlock to get it. So he decided to take action. He stood up from his chair and signed Sherlock to follow him.

Confused, Sherlock followed John into the bedroom.

Half an hour later Mrs. Hudson came in through the front door of 221b Baker Street with her arms full of grocery bags. When she had shut the door she suddenly stopped, looked up and smiled.

"Oh those boys, they're at it again", she muttered to herself giggling, and carried on into her flat.


End file.
